Un día es insuficiente
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: Oneshot de San Valentín. ItaSasu y SasoDei.


¡Hola! ¡Feliz San Valentín!

**PAREJA:**

ItaSasu, SasoDei

**GENERO:**

AU

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**SUMMARY:**

¡Día de los Enamorados!

**ACLARACIONES:**

Las edades de los personajes son las siguientes: Sasuke (15) Itachi (24) Sasori (24) Deidara (21). En este fic los padres de Itachi y Sasuke están muertos, me dio pereza relatar esa parte, además de que escribí este fic en menos de seis horas!!

"_A todas las personas, que cómo esta autora no tienen un Valentín…_

_Al menos festejemos de esta manera"_

Y especialmente a ti, mi querida amiga Faby-chan

Especial Día de los Enamorados:

**Un día es insuficiente**

Sus orbes azabaches se dedicaron a observar cada objeto de ese cuarto, o al menos intentaba hacerlo, desde esa incomoda pero agradable ubicación. Mientras que con ambas manos recorría una superficie sedosa, el pecho desnudo de su hermano. Con el dedo índice hizo unos garabatos imaginarios en esos pectorales. Se deleitó al acariciarle con cariño. Valoró cada segundo a su lado. Esa felicidad que comenzó hace tan pocas horas. Pero que siempre estuvo presente, recién se manifestó ese día. Una sonrisa traviesa salió de sus labios, al recordar lo que sucedió, lo que había hecho con su hermano.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó esa conocida voz. Devolviéndole las caricias-. ¿Dormiste bien, Sasu?

- Bastante- se limitó a responder.

- ¿Quieres comer los chocolates?- le preguntó seductoramente. Deslizando la mano derecha por sus cabellos.

El pequeño se le quedó mirando, cómo si su hermano le hubiera hecho una propuesta indecorosa.

- Es la misma pregunta qué me hiciste en la mañana- observó, ante el sepulcral silencio.

18 horas atrás…

El sonido de los vehículos que transitaban en las calles, ingresaba por la ventana. Las cortinas se movían levemente. Y la luz matutina iluminó la habitación de Uchiha Itachi. Ajeno a los primeros susurros de la cuidad, de las personas que comenzaban un día laboral, a todo esa rutina. En esa enorme cama reposaban dos cuerpos.

Las manos del mayor vagaron por la figura del menor, deleitándose con esa hermosa imagen. Un Sasuke en su esplendor, sin rastros de su habitual comportamiento conflictivo. De a poco los ojos del peliazul se acostumbraron a esa luz, parpadeó por más de veinte minutos, negándose a unirse al conglomerado de gente despierta.

- Debes levantarte, otouto- dijo el ojirrojos-. ¿Quieres chocolate?

El pequeño levantó un poco la cabeza, quería convencerse de que oyó bien. Y la cara de su hermano no dejaba lugar a las dudas. Por un instante titubeó. ¿Por qué chocolate? A Sasuke no le gustaban los dulces, Itachi estaba al tanto de ello. Entonces ¿por qué ese ofrecimiento repentino? Agudizó la vista, descartada la premisa de que escuchó mal, quedaba la idea de que fuera una broma, más el moreno no era bromista ni de forma casual. Por lo que prefirió darle el gusto.

- De acuerdo- se acomodó en el pecho de su hermano.

Las manos del mayor vagaron hasta el aparador, y cogió el preciado chocolate. Sin quitar la vista de su acompañante, abrió el envoltorio, para luego sacar la preciada golosina.

- Pero sabes que no me…

- No te enfermarás por una vez- indicó, partiendo un trocito con su mano y llevándoselo a la boca con sensualidad.

El peliazul se quedó paralizado por unos segundos. Y con lentitud se acercó a los labios de su hermano, sabía que eso era un juego que practicaban desde niños. Sin embargo esa pequeña travesura iba demasiado lejos en algunas ocasiones. Porque a veces sus labios se rozaban, y eso no era algo qué los hermanos podían hacer con tanta tranquilidad, ¿verdad?

"_Pero a pesar de todo te gusta"_ le indicó su conciencia.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo el pelilargo-. ¿Por qué dudas, otouto?- preguntó, frunciendo la frente levemente.

- Es que… ¡Ya es hora de ir al instituto!- se levantó con tanta rapidez que Itachi no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo.

**ItaSasu +++ Feliz San Valentín +++SasoDei**

En cuanto estuvo en su cuarto, Sasuke se llevó una mano al corazón. Todavía sentía ese estremecimiento, combinado con ese malestar por haber rechazado la invitación de su hermano. Pero decidió olvidarse de ese incidente, para arreglarse con prisa, puesto que ya eran muy tarde.

- ¿Estás listo, Sasuke?- Itachi se asomó por la puerta.

- ¿Eh?... si- cogió su mochila-. Vamos.

Ambos subieron al coche del mayor, y mientras éste conducía, el peliazul se dedicaba a mirar el paisaje, fingiendo un interés visual. Itachi cada tanto le miraba, preguntándose si sería prudente robarle un beso antes de que alguna chica o chico se le adelantare. Y mientras se decía si, no, si, no, se aproximaron al instituto.

- Espero que el día sea tolerable para ti, otouto- dijo mientras el menor bajaba.

- Si… ¿Eh?... ¡Espera, Itachi! ¿Qué quisiste…?- se alarmó.

- Vaya, ¿No sabes que día es hoy?- se sorprendió, y luego sonrió con sorna-. Nos vemos en casa.

- ¡Maldición!- farfulló por lo bajo, viendo como el auto de su aniki se perdía.

Algo hastiado se adentró a la escuela, percibiendo un clima extraño. Varias chicas llevan tarjetas en sus manos, algunas le sonreían, se reían mientras le veían. Y lo peor de todo es que cuchicheaban entre ellas. Otras traían cajas envueltas con papel de regalo, con moños rosas o rojos. El aturdido adolescente logró escuchar de boca de sus compañeras: "Valentín". Lo que lo aturdió más, ¿Sería un nuevo alumno? Pero sí así fuera, no le importaba. Ingresó al aula y mientras ubicaba su pupitre se percató de que varios de sus compañeros comían chocolates. ¿El mundo se volvió loco? ¿Estaría en medio de una pesadilla y su desgraciado hermano no le despertaba?

- ¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó mentalmente.

Su pupitre daba la impresión de ser una pequeña confitería. En la silla había apilada unos cuantos cajas con figuras cuadradas, redondas y ¡Corazones! Todas con listones rosados y escarlatas, con inscripción en las etiquetas, de diferentes caligrafías, una más temblorosa o precisa que la otra . A su vez en la mesa una exuberante cantidad de tarjetas y cartas con los mismos colores.

- Aunque lo dudes, eso es para ti- dijo Neji, que se le acercó al ver el pánico de su amigo.

-¿Podrías decirme qué es este alboroto?- inquirió, señalando los obsequios y a sus compañeros.

Una mueca burlesca decoró sus facciones, y cuando el Hyuuga abrió la boca para responder, alguien golpeó al peliazul en la espalda.

- Sasuke, teme…- le saludó el rubio, uniéndose a ellos.

Sin embargo el aludido optó por mirar fijamente al ojiblanco. Éste comprendió el gesto.

- El día de…- se calló, al sentir como el piso vibraba.

- ¿U-una manada?- preguntó Naruto-. Un…. ¡Terremoto!... ¡Sismo!- se adelantó a agacharse.

El ojiazul se tapó lo cabeza con ambas manos, rogando a viva voz por todos los dioses que no ocurriera un siniestro.

- Uzumaki, no creo que esto sea un fenómeno natural, al contrario creo que son el…

La puerta del salón se abrió con brusquedad, un numeroso grupo de chicas se adelantaron hacia Sasuke, empujando a varios chicos en el camino.

- ¡Oh! ¡Sasuke esto es para ti!- dijo una rubia, ofreciéndole una cajita con un sobresaliente moño rojo -. Feliz San va…

- Cállate, Ino cerda- una pelirrosa la corrió con un codazo, extendió su regalo-. Sasuke será mi Valentín…

- No será mío- refutó otra chica.

- ¡Sasuke es mi Valentín!- vociferó una cuarta niña.

Y la pregunta que no pudo contestar el ojiblanco, fue respondida por esa tropa de mujeres. Sasuke había olvidado por completo que hoy era el día más desagradable del año. Ese fecha en que prefería permanecer cien metros bajo tierra. Un horrendo día en que el conglomerado femenino le perseguía sin tregua, regalándole lo que más odiaba ¡Dulces! ¡Dulces! ¡Dulces! Acosándole con centenares de pliegos. Dedicándole sonrisas, suspiros, miradas platónicas. Numerosas manos que le ofrecían dulces de todos los tamaños, colores, sabores, modelos… Chocolates artesanales o comprados.

Al poco tiempo las chicas comenzaron a jalarse de los cabellos. Se insultaban entre ellas, dándole al peliazul tiempo para huir de su club de fans.

- Por aquí- le hizo una seña el castaño, seguido de cerca por Naruto.

Sin más salieron del aula. El rubio cerró la puerta con total sigilo, pero las chicas estaban concentradas en la batalla por quien sería la afortunada que se quedaría con el adonis del colegio, cómo para darse cuenta de que éste junto a sus amigos se había esfumado.

El trío resopló. Neji y Naruto le dieron una mirada comprensiva al Uchiha. Después de todo, aquella escena se daba cada año. Aunque durante el ciclo escolar también lo acosaban, ese día en particular las "cacerías" por su cuerpo se intensificaban. Parecía que al llegar ese "bendito día" las chicas perdían el control, y en consecuencia procedían a abalanzarse contra el prodigio.

- A veces me pregunto si te sientes halagado con estas muestras de cariño, Sasuke- se burló el ojiblanco.

- ¡Neji!- le llamó una voz femenina-. Esto es para ti- le dio una caja con una tarjeta.

El adolescente se sorprendió. Observó a la chica, sin saber cual sería la respuesta adecuada.

- ¿Decías, Hyuuga?- sonrió complacido por la cara de su amigo-. Vamos, Naruto. No queremos interrumpir a la bella pareja.

- ¡Eh no se vayan!- detrás de sus palabras se escondía un ruego-. ¡Sasuke!

Pero los otros dos no hicieron caso. Dejaron a los enamorados.

**ItaSasu +++ Feliz San Valentín +++SasoDei**

El rubio y el peliazul salieron al patio en busca de la preciada tranquilidad, lejos del jaleo de las chicas, de los papelitos de color rosa y rojo, de las cuantiosas declaraciones de amor.

- Parece que nos libramos de ese griterío- comentó un aliviado rubio.

- ¿Cuántos dulces has recibido?- preguntó una voz desapacible detrás de ellos.

Un pelirrojo les escudriñaba, recostado en un paredón del patio. Clavó sus ojos en el peliazul.

- ¿Qué? ¿También te burlas de mi desgracia?- se ofuscó, girándose para darle la cara.

- Es curiosidad, Uchiha. Quiero saber si batiste el "record" del año pasado- siseó para hacerle enfurecer.

Sasuke prefirió no responder a esa estúpida provocación. Pero su acompañante habló por él.

- Hasta el momento recibió alrededor de cuarenta paquetes de chocolates, varias cajas de bombones afrodisíacos, vaya a saber con qué intenciones las chicas le darían eso- lanzó una sonora risa-. Una infinidad de tarjetas, decoradas con extensas declaraciones y poemas- continuó, reteniendo la risa-. En fin, muchas, pero muchas muestras de afectos para este pedazo de iceberg…

Con esto, el rubio se ganó un golpe certero en la cabeza por parte del peliazul.

- Y el día no termina - indicó un Gaara risueño. Feliz, porque aunque varias le consideraban hermoso, nadie se atrevía a regalarle un dulce, quizás por temor. Cómo decían las chicas "El miedo puede más que el amor", en el caso del pelirrojo.

El resto del día prosiguió de esa manera. Con los regalos que iban en aumento. Las chicas le echaban miradas a Sasuke, se reían, y pasaban el recreo haciéndole la misma pregunta:

¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?

Cuestión a la que el halagado daba la misma respuesta:

No me interesa. Estoy ocupado. Tengo otros planes. No tengo tiempo. Mi pareja me impide recibir regalos.

Al finalizar el martirio, Sasuke accedió a llevarse las ofrendas que recibió durante esa tormentosa y siniestra jornada, más por la insistencia de su séquito de admiradoras y por sus constantes sollozos, que por gusto. Se preguntaba sí su hermano había sido víctima de los mismos ataques amorosos.

**ItaSasu +++ Feliz San Valentín +++SasoDei**

El prodigio recibió varios regalos de sus compañeras de trabajo, ofrendas que por cierto rechazó, pero a diferencia de su hermano menor con cierta sutileza. Expresando en varias ocasiones lo siguiente:

No sería conveniente. Agradezco el gesto pero no puedo aceptarlos. Lo siento, pero mi corazón ya tiene dueño.

Y aunque varias pusieron en duda esto último, Uchiha Itachi decía la verdad, nunca mentía. En efecto su corazón le pertenecía a su querido hermanito, sólo a él.

Durante el receso, se reunió con sus dos mejores amigos: Deidara y Sasori, para ser más precisos comió con el pelirrojo, puesto que en cuanto Sasori se sentó en la mesa que ocupaban los otros dos, el rubio se levantó violentamente argumentado que no tenía apetito.

- ¿Y ahora que sucedió?- preguntó Itachi.

- Nada- respondió demasiado rápido.

- ¿Nada? ¿Qué hiciste Sasori?

- Se le pasará, siempre lo hace- intentó convencerse.

- Pues no parece.- Señaló al rubio qué trababa una amena conversación con Pein. Éste demasiado cerca del ojiazul.

El pelirrojo gruño por lo bajo. Después de un rato dijo:

- Deidara me regalo unos bombones, y yo le pregunte el motivo del mismo, a lo que él me recito: Es por el día de San Valentín… Y yo le pregunte ¿Día de qué?, bueno él se rió. Por lo que tuve que decirle qué en verdad no comprendía nada, después volvió a sonreírme y brevemente me contó esto de ¿Valentín? O cómo se llame- hizo una pausa jugando con su vaso-. Y yo finalmente le dije: De modo que es uno de esos días en que los estúpidos gastan su dinero, es sólo marketing y merchandise. Él me tiró una almohada y no me habla en lo que va del día. Eso fue todo- relató un desconcertado Sasori.

- Eres tan romántico- se burló.

- Será que tú no lo eres, Itachi.

- Verás, Sasori cómo hoy estoy de humor te diré lo siguiente: En primer lugar todos sabemos, o al menos tú y yo estamos al tanto, de que éste día en cierta forma es comercial. Qué los centros comerciales exploten este día festivo, como muchos otros, es una cosa. Ahora, qué te expreses de esa manera tan _romántica_, otra. Podrías haber aceptado el obsequio de Deidara, sin decir nada, es así de simple… A causa de que él quería trasmitirte sus emociones, no es el hecho de dar regalos, sino él compartir algo, el tener estas atenciones lo que hace al amor.

- Bien. Veré cómo lo soluciono- dijo, sus ojos resplandecieron-. Ahora me gustaría saber: ¿Hoy será el día en que Sasuke será tú…? ¿Cómo me dijo Deidara?… ah Valentín.

Itachi escupió del vaso en que sorbía.

- Si, eso lo confirma.

**ItaSasu +++ Feliz San Valentín +++SasoDei**

Algunas estrellas se asomaron en el cielo. Las luces de la cuidad comenzaron a prenderse. Varias personas agarradas de las manos veían los últimos rayitos del sol. Muchos preparaban una noche inolvidable. Algunos ya tenían proyectado de antemano una velada especial. Parejas que se formaron en ese día peculiar. Y en un departamento de un edificio, un joven no quería entristecer a Cupido, por lo que ingresó a su alcoba en dónde su pareja permanecía recostado, moviendo de tanto en tanto el control remoto de la tele. Al ver al pelirrojo apagó el aparato, para luego adentrarse en la cama.

Sasori memorizó las palabras a decir. Preparó su discurso para contentar a Deidara. A un genio nada le puede salir mal, incluso en el amor. Todo tiene un procedimiento, por tanto lograría su preciado perdón.

Con sigilo se arrastró en la cama, se apoyó en el hombro de su amante, quien por instinto retrocedió, casi al borde izquierdo de la cama. Pero el pelirrojo no se daría por vencido tan fácil. Se acercó un poco más y el rubio tiró de él, haciendo que ambos cayeran con un ruido seco, en el duro piso.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué quieres hacerme ahora?! ¿Eh?- se enojó el ojiazul-. ¡Déjame en paz!

"_Mierda, las palabras… era… Deidara… ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tiene que fallarme la cabeza? ¿Por qué en este preciso instante?" _

- ¿Sasori?

EL rubio le miró vacilante, incomodo por ese extraño comportamiento. Y el pelirrojo trató de articular una frase coherente. Sin embargo su mente era una laguna. Cerró los ojos, y decidió valerse de la espontaneidad, dejando de lado su espléndido discurso. Ahora sólo había una necesidad tocar esa boca, esos labios que le fueron esquivos en un día tan festivo. Descendió su rostro. El amor no era complicado. Fundió su boca con la del rubio. El amor era sencillo.

- Siento el incidente de ésta mañana- dijo con seriedad-. Pero sigo pensando que éste es sólo un día… una simple fecha, porque un día no alcanzaría para hacerte el pedestal que te mereces. Un día no basta para expresar lo que eres para mí. En todo caso es el día a día, es toda una vida la que podría servirme para hacerte llegar mis emociones… y aún así temo que nunca sea suficiente.

Y Deidara al borde de la emoción se apoderó de los labios de Sasori.

- Después de todo, siempre tienes la razón, Saso- murmuró, intercalando las palabras en medio de las caricias.

**ItaSasu +++ Feliz San Valentín +++SasoDei**

Tanteó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Dio con las llaves, giró el picaporte. Ingreso con el cuidado de siempre. Sin hacer el menor ruido. No había rastros de su hermanito. Supuso que estaba en su cuarto, encerrado en su mundo cómo de costumbre. Se adentro en su cuarto y para su sorpresa cómo la noche anterior, el pequeño descansaba en su cama. Tiró su maletín en alguna parte, abrió un cajón de su escritorio, para sacar una tarjeta. Luego procedió a despertar al pequeño.

- Sasuke- le llamó.

El niño se desperezó lentamente. Y se tapó los ojos, algo sensitivo a la luz eléctrica.

- ¿Recibiste muchos regalos?-le preguntó, sin mucho interés.

- ¿Sólo para eso me despertaste?- fingió un enojo. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano-. Muchos… El día fue horrible. Al menos hubieras sido amable. Tendrías que habérmelo recordado- se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Y aceptaste los obsequios?- preguntó de inmediato.

- Me obligaron- reconoció-. Pero le cedí varios a Naruto. ¿Y tú?

- Rechacé cada uno de los presentes- dijo indiferente.

- ¿Por qué?

Arregló los cabellos de su hermano, Itachi apreció esos ojos profundos.

- Debo suponer qué hasta ahora no tienes un Valentín- afirmó, evadiendo la pregunta del menor, agarró la mano del pequeño y posó en la misma una tarjeta.

- ¿Qué es?

- Sólo léela- exigió, demasiado serio para el gusto del peliazul-. En voz alta.

El adolescente abrió el sobre escarlata, para descubrir una tarjeta del mismo color. Procedió a hojearla, para hallar un fondo blanco en que el que había algunas palabras. Sasuke distinguió la letra de Itachi, con una tinta carmesí. Se dispuso a darle lectura:

- ¿Quieres ser mi Valentín, Itachi?- se quedó petrificado.

Por su parte el mayor tomó el rostro atónito de Sasuke, demasiado pasmado cómo para alegar algo, junto sus labios en un dulce beso. Lento y exquisito, probando despacito esos labios que le pertenecían. La tarjeta se resbaló de las manos del peliazul, aún algo pudoroso de ese contacto, desistió a ejercer resistencia, pero tampoco quiso cooperar en el contacto.

Y cuando se separaron:

- Si, quiero Sasuke. Quiero ser tu Valentín- confesó con dulzura.

Sasuke no respondió, se llevó una mano a los labios. Si, eso fue un beso apasionado, no un toque entre hermanos. Itachi le tumbo en la cama, no perdió tiempo en entrelazar sus manos.

- Un Valentín con privilegios…- dijo para comenzar a morder su cuello.

¿En qué momento el pequeño acepto participar de ese juego desconocido? Posiblemente su silencio pudo ser estimado cómo un reconocimiento de que correspondía. Él podía detener esas caricias previas al acto que Itachi deseaba ejecutar, pero no lo hizo. Quizás consentía los hechos posteriores a ese juego de caricias.

- Itachi…- suspiró.

Finalmente concordó con su mente en abandonar su inactividad, y buscó los labios de Itachi. Tan de repente. Tal vez pudo pensarlo con más calma, antes de actuar de forma negligente… Pero Sasuke sabía que también lo amaba, por tanto no había nada que pensar, sólo dejarse llevar por su hermano.

**ItaSasu +++ Feliz San Valentín +++SasoDei**

Ambos respiraron pesadamente. Sasuke escuchó el latir del corazón de su hermano. Ese vaivén que se normalizaba de a poco. Se aferró a su pecho, quería sentir esa calidez por siempre. Subsistir en ese candente refugio, únicamente los dos. Podría llegar el fin del mundo, y sin embargo para él había un único lugar en que tendría amparo, con esos fuertes brazos que acariciaban parte de su espalda.

De un momento a otro, Itachi recostó a su acompañante a su derecha, luego se le tiró encima. Juntó sus manos y las subió a la altura de los barrotes de la cama.

- Este día se me hace corto para hacerte un tributo; para detallar cada una de tus virtudes; las razones por la que me excitas; el motivo por el qué produces un placer en mi carne, evocando sensaciones difíciles de controlar, explicar por qué tu boca puede saciarme, qué puedo calmar mi sed sólo en tu cálida cavidad, todo eso en un día es imposible- acarició el pómulo izquierdo del menor-. Podría dedicar mi vida en la redacción de un discurso, explayándome en las infinitas razones por las que me encantas, una reflexión de tu perfección, mi ideal, Sasu-chan.- Volvió a tomarle las manos, depositó un beso en ellas-. Inocente, dulce y sensual, produces en mí, un deseo que no puedo censurar. En una palabra esto que siento, mis emociones sólo encajan con el significante de Amor.

El menor rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de su hermano. Itachi posó sus labios en la frente de su amado.

- ¿Un día no es suficiente para demostrar lo que sientes o un día no es suficiente para follarme?- preguntó con media sonrisa.

Itachi lamió su mejilla, quitándole un gemido. Se posicionó para repetir la experiencia, reiterar ese medio para canalizar su amor, y antes de volver a entrar en él, dijo:

- Ambas cosas, otouto. Ambas.

**ItaSasu~~~ FIN~~~SasoDei**

¡A tiempo! Pensé que no llegaría. Este fic fue escrito de corrido, espero no haberme equivocado… ¡casi no tenía tiempo! Me estaba ocupando de otro fic, cuando me percate de esta fecha importante en que debía hacer un homenaje a mis dos parejas favoritas!!

Feliz día de los Enamorados.

Hasta luego.


End file.
